Jelous?
by Sjannie
Summary: Damian doesn't want to come down for dinner and stays in his room. Dick walks towards his room to talk to Damian. He thinks Damian is upset because Jon cancelled or could it have something to do with Selina who also sits at the dinner table?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own batman_

Damian is sitting is his room, petting Titus while listening to the rain hitting the window of his bedroom.

''Damian…why won't you come down and eat?'' Dick says from the other side of the door.

''I already told Pennyworth that I'm not hungry Grayson.''

A sigh can be heard from the older man.

''Can I come in?''

Dick takes Damian's silence as a yes and opens the door, luckily Damian didn't lock it (not that that would have stopped him)

''What's wrong? Is this about Jon?'' Dick asks as he walks in front of Damian. Titus notices him and shakes his tail just a little bit more. Damian doesn't look at him. ''Are you angry that he didn't show up?''

Today Jon was suppose to come over to play, train but he cancelled last minute.

''Of course not….'' (Dick looks unconvinced.) ''Alright maybe a little bit. But I understand why he did it. Last time we met he complained that his father didn't spend that much time with him because he was busy saving the world. And thus I understand that he would rather spend the time with his father he so rarely has then with me. ''

''I see and are you jealous of Clark for spending time with Jon?''

''No I am jealous of Jon.'' Damian answers angrily.

 _What oh…._

''You mean that…''

''He gets to spend time with his father!'' Damian continues.

''Damian don't tell me you don't want to come down and eat because you don't want to see Selina because you're mad she takes time from Bruce?'' Dick says as he sits on the floor so that he and Damian can see eye to eye.

''it's not like that..not just because of her.''

''Already before that father didn't really spend that much time with me…I know he has his duties like batman and being the CEO of wayne industries, and I have my pets but sometimes I am just…lonely. But I know it is unbecoming of me. I cannot claim father for myself. And now that Kyle is here and they are going to marry he spends even less time with me. ''

''Damian..I know right now he is spending less time but…''

''He already spend less time with me because he is training Thomas. He missed my 13th birthday just like you!''

Dick moves to hug Damian. ''Dami I'm so sorry.''

'' And now that they will marry Kyle will give him another child and I will lose my place.''

''How so?'' Dick asks raising an eyebrow.

''Because father has replaced all his robins so far and that child will be one he wanted! With someone he loves unlike my mother who he doesn't care about. He probably only took me out of duty like you did when he died.''

''Dami...'' Dick begins but Damian cuts him off.

''That thief will steal father from me…but father loves her and I want father to be happy but... but I don't want to lose my place. I don't know what to do.'' His younger brother stares at him helplessly and it pains him to see.

''Damian… you know bruce loves you right? You know that I love you right? You know that things with your mom are complicated right?''

''I'm aware of that….'' Damian says as he evades Dick's eyes.

''It will take some adjusting but nothing we bats cannot handle. Just give Selina time, maybe you will like her. You both like cats.'' Dick says as he takes a hold of Damian's cheek so that he can see his eyes. '' And maybe…maybe you should talk with Bruce about how you feel. I'm sure Bruce doesn't want to make you feel lonely. And I'm sorry I missed your birthday to… you know that you can always come to me right? My door is always open. ''

Damian nods after a while.

''You will always have a place Damian.'' He says as he gives his brother another hug.

When he lets go after a few minutes he asks:

''So are you coming down?'' Damian nods and follows after his older brother.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So I was reading the batman chapter in which Damian and Dick talk while Selina fights Talia and it brought this idea to me. I'm sorry if they seem out of character. They really need to address Damian, Talia, Bruce and stuff. And Jason while they're at it. In my head this idea sounded better, I guess it is just my writing but I wanted this idea to be out in the open. I mean Damian is all about being the blood son, so what if selina got pregnant?


	2. Chapter bonus: crack

**Bonus *crack***

 **(Still don't own batman, if I did Jason wouldn't have died.)**

* * *

The whole batfamily is sitting around the dinner table waiting for Dick and Damian to come down. Bruce, Selina, Alfred, Tim, Duke, Cassandra, Stephanie and even Jason (for Alfred ofcourse.)

''So master Damian you have finally decided to join us?''Alfred inquires.

''Yes'' Damian nods.

´´Good.´´ Bruce says as he picks up his spoon. ´´Then let´s eat.´´

''Father.´´ Damian says after a while. ´´ Is Kyle going to live with us from now on?''

Bruce is quiet for a few seconds and looks at Selina, then he turns his attention back to Damian.

´´Yes, yes she is.´´ He ignores some stares he gets from the other at the table, cough Jason Cough Stephanie.

''Does that mean that all her cats will be joining us too?'' Damian asks.

 _Wha.._ Bruce catches himself just in time but others not, Almost everyone except Alfred and Cassandra have their mouth fallen open.

Selina laughs.´´ I think my cats would love this place.´´

''In that case I think we should get more dogs otherwise Titus and Ace will be outnumbered.´´ Damian replies.

´´Furreal?´´ Dicks asks smiling and gets an Angry batglare sent his way.

´´If he gets another dog I want a horse!´´ Jason announces.

´´Yes the dead and not loved by batman robin club demands horses!´´ Stephanie joins in.

Bruce seems utterly lost by this whole conversation.

´´Why do you want a horse Jason?´´ Tim asks while raising an eyebrow.

´´Because we can go horse riding and play those fighting scenes from games of thrones obviously! And be honest a cow but no horse?´´

´´Then I want An Elephant!´´ Dick exclaims.

´´Rabbit.´´ Cassandra says.

´´While I don´t want any pets but I could use a new phone.´´ Tim says and Duke nods in agreement.

´´Then I would like extra help for taking care of all those animals. ´´ Alfred says.

´´Then I would love to have another cat. ´´ Selina grins.

Bruce lets his head fall on the table.

* * *

 **Author´s note**

I don't know what this is I just wrote it...wanted to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jealous?**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

 **Bruce & Damian**

Damian is standing in his room playing his violin. Titus lies next to him on the ground. Damian stops with playing as someone knocks on his door. ''Damian?'' His father asks. ''Can I come in?''

''Yes.'' Damian says as he puts his violin back in its case. His father steps into his room and closes the door. ''I...Dick came to me and said ...he suggested we talked about some things since things are changing now.'' His father says and if Damian didn't know any better he would say his father seemed nervous. But his father is batman and batman is never nervous. ''Can we talk?'' His father asks. ''Aren't we already?'' Damian says confused.

''I suppose so..'' His father replies and after a few seconds moves towards Damian's bed. Damian takes the hint and also sits on the bed.

''Damian I know I haven't spend nearly as much time with you as I should.'' His father begins. ''But I am never..I am not replacing you. With Duke I..I am sorry that I made you feel lonely.''

''I know father, you are batman, you have other duties.'' His son is not looking at him.

''Yes that is true but I also have duties as a father and I realise I haven't spend that much time with you and with Selina moving here permanently things will change. But I am sorry for neglecting you and I promise you that I will try to spend more time with you.''

''It's all right father I understand.'' Damian nods and Bruce looks at his son.

''Damian, what do you think about Selina staying here?''

''It's your decision father and I respect your decision. '' Bruce turns his body so that he is facing Damian.

''Damian look at me. I know my decision was sudden and I should have talked with you all more but I really want to know how you feel about it all. ''

''I ...I don't know. I don't know her that well and she is a thief. And I guess I still ...''

''You still?'' Bruce asks when his son doesn't finishes.

''It is unimportant father.'' Bruce suppresses a sigh. His son is sometimes so much like him.

He stands up and kneels in front of his son like his father sometimes did when he was younger to make sure he paid attention. ''Damian, please. I ne- I want to know what you are thinking. It is important to me. I know I am not that great with communication but please tell me what you're thinking.''

Damian stays silent for a few seconds but then gives in.

''I guess I somewhere, even though I know it will never happen, cannot happen, had a little hope that maybe you and mother got back together again?'' Damian says as he turns his head away.

''Damian..you know that things between me and your mother are complicated, right? But no matter what is going on between your mother and I you should know that I love you Damian. You always have a place here.'' Bruce says as he puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

''Even if you find another kid that you want to make robin?''

Bruce knew this would come up and to be honest it is his fault that his sons, all of his sons are unsure of their place next to him. Be it as his partners or his sons. But from now on he vows to try better. With all of them.

''Damian..son..It is true that I have taken others as robin many times... and I cannot say for sure I will never take someone else as my robin but I can promise you this that I will never do it without good reason and this time without talking about it with all of you, okay?''

''Even...even when You and Kyle get an new child?'' Damian whispers. ''Will I still have a place here then?'' Bruce's eye rise. ''What?''

''When people get married they consummate th-''

''You think me and Selina want another child?'' Bruce asks surprised.

''Well isn't that normal for people that get married? Kyle also doesn't have any children of her own. It would be a child you wanted, without anyone deciding for you. One you could see grow up from the beginning with a woman who you love and not-..'' Damian's voice broke and the end and it pierced through Bruce's heart. ''And not one that was forced on you by your enemy.'' He finishes quietly.

''Damian..I I haven't even thought about having a child with Selina. We have never even talked about that. We are not planning on it.''

''But if it does happen?'' Damian says as he looks into his father's eyes.

''Damian... I love all off you equally. But I know I haven't showed that. I have made a lot of mistakes. If it does happen we will take it from there but no matter what happens I am not throwing you away. You are my son, another one will not replace you.''

''But isn't that what happened with Grayson and Todd?''

''Yes I messed up, made mistakes and regrets and do not know how to fix them...but I realised that I loved them as their own.''

''But you're batman, batman doesn't make mistakes!'' Damian exclaims.

 _Bruce really need to give more attention at how exactly his son views him._

''Even batman makes mistakes.''

They sit a few moments in silence before Bruce decides to break it.

''Could you do me a favour, Damian? '' Bruce says as he puts an hand on Damian's shoulder to get his attention. ''Try to get to know Selina? I want you to get along but I won't ask you to live with someone you do not like. '' Damian stays silent for a moment before he nods.

''I will.'' Bruce squeezes Damian shoulder as to say thank you.

''Is she making you happy?''

''I'm still getting there but Damian not only other people make you happy you have do things yourself too.'' Bruce looks at his son. He seems so close but still feels so far away. Bruce really needs to work on the relationships with his sons. He braces himself and pulls Damian close to his chest. His son seems frozen for a moment, confused, but then slowly returns the hug.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So I decided to turn this into a little series instead of an oneshot. So there is still one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed it, it was hard to write Bruce and Damian. I hope that in rebirth Bruce spends some attention on his relationship with his sons, some family bonding time would be nice, please include Alfred to. I now realise I forgot all about Barbara in my last chapter. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous: Damian and Selina**

 _I do not own batman._

* * *

After his and his father's talk his father has been trying to spend more time with him. They walked together with Titus and Ace on the grounds and they visited a museum. Tim and Duke also came with them. But Damian understands that father needs and wants to spend time with all his children. Damian can see that his father puts effort in his promises. Damian is trying to do the same. But he just doesn't know how to get along with Selina. He doesn't even know how to get along with most people.

Selina's cats have been moved to the manor. They have their own place on the grounds. It is close to the woods. It looks like a small house. It has three rooms. Two bigger than the third one. One looks just like a living room with a couch, television and a lot of books. Then there is another room with all kinds of cat toys and places to sleep for the cats. The last room holds the stuff needed for the cats to relieve themselves. Then there is also a toilet and a sink for the humans who visit the cats.

Titus and Ace had to be trained and made aware of the fact that they may not hurt the cats. It took some time and sometimes they still try to get close to them but it is still a work in progress. Until now there have been no incidents. Alfred (the cat) still mostly stays in either the cave, barn or manor itself. He doesn't socializes much with the other cats. Tim jokes he takes after his owner. He got a plate against his face in return.

Right now Damian is making his way to the manor. On his way back from patrol he heard kittens meowing. He took a look and found them under a dumpster. They were fairly small and underweight. He couldn't leave them there. It seemed their mother hasn't returned to them. Maybe she abandoned them? Because she didn't want them. Damian shakes his head at those thoughts they hit to close. Maybe she got killed while trying to find food for them. Damian doesn't know which option he finds sadder. One thing is for sure though the kittens can't stay under the dumpster, otherwise they die. So now he has the kittens in his arms in his cape as he makes his way silently towards the manor, walking in it towards his room.

Damian wants to take care of the kittens but he is pretty sure his father would want him to bring them to an animal shelter or other people. But Damian doesn't want that, they are his now. He already has many pets a few more won't hurt right? But according to his father that's the whole problem. He already has that many when will it be enough? Honestly? Probably never Damian thinks. And If father decided that he can keep them, he will have to give Todd his horses, Cassandra her rabbit, Dick his Elephant... Because of that Damian has decided to keep them a secret for now. Maybe he can hide them in the barn or with Selina's cats. Would those cats mind? Would father ever find out? Pennyworth might...He needs to have Pennyworth on his side.

Damian is so lost in thoughts that he doesn't notice Selina before it is too late and she has spotted him.

''What are you doing here?'' Damian scowls and tries to hide the kittens in his cape behind his back without letting them fall.

''I live here now.'' Selina just says without anything behind it. ''Where is Bruce?''

"Father is still patrolling, I had to come back earlier because I have school tomorrow."

''Is that so?'' She hums as she walks closer to him. ''And what is that behind your back?'' She smiles.

''Nothing.'' Damian answers and Selina lets out a laugh. ''You know that won't work on me right? C'mon show me I promise I won't be mad.'' She smirks. Damian rolls his eyes but brings the cape back in front of him. ''Don't tell father.'' He says as he folds his cape open so that Selina can see the three kittens. He can see her eyes soften and her lips turn slightly upwards. ''They are cute.'' She says as she looks him into the eyes and brings a finger towards one of the kittens to pet it.

''I found them under a dumpster, alone.'' Damian explains.

''And the mother?'' Selina asks.

''Not around I do not know if she is death or abandoned them.''

''I see.'' She says as she takes her finger away from the kitten. ''And what do you plan to do with them?'' Damian eyes his bedroom door and Selina follows his gaze. ''Were you planning on hiding them in your room?''

''It is not like father wants to have any more animals.'' Damian defends.

''I am sure he wouldn't notice it if you put them with the other cats.''

''But pennyworth might.''

''Might? I bet you he will.'' Selina laughs. ''But maybe we can convince him and if we have him on our side convincing bruce will be easy. ''

''And How do you want to accomplish that Kyle?'' Damian asks. ''pennyworth said that if there would be anymore animals he would need more personal to take care of them and you know father would never allow that. It wouldn't be safe for the secret. ''

''I know but we could help him out. More than you do now. '' She says as she puts her hands on her hips.

''I am listening.'' Damian says.

''If we propose that we help him with feeding, cleaning and buying stuff for the animals I am sure he would be delighted and would help us convince Bruce. ''

''Why do you think that?''

''Because it would give us some bonding time? Maybe he will even force Bruce to help us out.'' Selina says.

''That might be true, but why are you helping me?'' Damian says as his eyes narrow.

''Aren't all the cats in the garden answer enough? I want to give the strays a happy and safe home, including these little ones.'' She says as she points at the kittens.

Damian nods. ''I guess you're not that bad. ''

''Shall we go find Alfred to ask him? He is still awake. '' Selina asks and Damian nods. After a few minutes of silence Selina opens her mouth again.

''You know I am not trying to replace your mother right?'' Selina asks.

''I know.'' Damian says after the confusing and shock of that question has gone away. ''No one ever could, she is one of a kind.''

''Aren't we all?'' Selina says as she opens the entrance to the cave where Alfred is.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I hope you like it! This is the last part of this series therefore it is now finished. Sorry if the characters are ooc. I really need a bonding moment between Selina and Damian in the comic. If you're wondering what happens next... Alfred says yes and helps them convince Bruce. Jason still demands horses and Stephanie backs him up. I am also planning on writing another batman fanfic that is kind of based on chapter 2 of this fanfic. I got the idea from that chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fanfic in total.


End file.
